Miki
General Information ☯'Personality' As identical twins who share a close bond with one another, Miki and Maki are nearly indistinguishable in terms of personality. Both are mischievous and more than a little lazy, but they hold great respect for their master, Meimei, whose orders they always obey without question - if not always without complaint. With something of a tomboyish streak, they enjoy fighting and often pick fights for fun, but they do try to keep things as friendly as possible, as long as everyone else is friendly, too. They typically act quite casually and rarely get serious about anything, but when they have to, they can get serious, and when they do they can demonstrate a surprising amount of ruthlessness. It takes quite a bit to get on their bad side, though, with some of the few exceptions being hurting those close to them or picking on the weak. Although they're younger than Momo, they consider her something of a little sister figure, whom they often tease or play pranks on, but will still defend with their lives if they have to. Meanwhile, Mai is like an older sister or motherly figure whom they often argue with, but still hold in very high esteem, even if they won't ever admit it. ☯'Appearance' Miki and Maki are identical twins who normally look like teenage girls with dark brown eyes, brown hair usually tied up into a single side ponytail each, and the ears and tails of brown mice. Miki wears her ponytail on the left side of her head and holds it in place with a hair bauble shaped like a padlock, while Maki wears hers on the right and holds it in place with a hairpin shaped like a key. Other than this, they have no distinguishing characteristics, so their ponytails are the only way to tell them apart. Their usual outfits consist of brown and white versions of typical Japanese high school uniforms, with brown and white blazers, brown miniskirts, white knee-high stockings, and brown shoes. They may also sometimes take on the forms of brown mice, which do look completely identical. ☯'Theme Songs' * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Risky Romp (Regular) * Kingdom Hearts II - Rowdy Rumble (Individual Battle) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Unforgettable (Combination Battle) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Enter the Darkness (Meimei-Powered Battle) Backstory Miki and Maki were originally normal mice born to a mother mouse that Meimei had caught with the intention of turning it into a shikigami, only to discover that it was pregnant. Since the shock of the shikigami binding ritual might prove harmful to the mouse in its pregnancy, and she figured younger hosts might prove better anyway, Meimei waited for the mouse to give birth, then selected the two strongest out of the litter and bound a shikigami to each. The mother and the rest of the litter were kept as pets for a while, but the latter were released back into the wild after the mother died, while Miki and Maki eventually awakened as youkai. Possibly due to the influence of Meimei's onmyoudo, they gained abilities related to creating and breaking seals, and they also learned some elemental magic from both her and Mai, though they have not even come close to their level of proficiency. They came to Gensokyo along with Meimei, where they continue to serve her to this day. Story ☯'Heat Wave' () ☯'In Search of Sukima' () ☯'Two-Tailed Curse' () Relationships ☯'Aphires Pajchimapa' The three of them became friends during the events of Two-Tailed Curse, and shortly afterward both Miki and Maki fell in love with Phir, a feeling he reciprocated. After some discussion, the two of them decided to share him, and by the time of Heat Wave, all three of them are officially dating. ☯'Kamei no Yuuko' They occasionally interact with Yuuko on various errands for their master. They are not especially close to her outside of this, though. ☯'Kosuzu Motoori' Both of them regularly visit the Human Village to borrow books from Kosuzu's shop on behalf of their master. The reason they and not Mai do this is that Mai isn't very well liked in the Human Village, and even Miki and Maki are barely tolerated. They do sometimes stop to chat with Kosuzu while they are there, but in general they are not terribly close, though they are friendly toward one another. Abilities ☯'Ability to Open and Close Anything' Miki has the ability to close anything, while Maki has the ability to open anything. Both of these are much more powerful than they sound, as Miki's ability allows her to create nearly unbreakable seals on any door, container, or other lockable object that she chooses, while Maki's ability allows her not only to break any seal but also to create doorways linking any two places she wishes, within a certain distance. Furthermore, these abilities can even be used in a more metaphorical sense to accomplish such feats as sealing others' abilities or unlocking a person's potential in order to increase their power, though the former requires direct contact and effort proportional to the power being sealed, while the latter is only temporary and results in burnout after a short amount of time. ☯'Magical Skill' Both of them have some proficiency with magic, particularly elemental magic and a few other basic kinds. When on their own, their magic is weak, but when together and especially when Meimei is around for them to draw power from, they can demonstrate magic of much higher order. Danmaku Miki shoots danmaku resembling golden keyholes, while Maki shoots large golden keys. They both tend to use pretty straightforward patterns on their own, but when they fight together, their danmaku combine on contact and explode into many smaller golden bullets that travel in all directions. Spell Cards ☯'Miki's Spell Cards' ☯'Maki's Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Spell Cards' ☯'Splash Cards' Trivia * Which of them has which power can be remembered by whether the first vowel in each of their names is open or closed. The "i" in "Miki" is a closed vowel, while the "a" in "Maki" is an open one. * Maki is the elder of the two by a few minutes. Category:Characters Category:Females